Księga I: Między dobrem a złem
by Kira8521
Summary: Zdarzenia mają miejsce pod koniec drugiej serii, gdy Zuko rozmyśla nad swoim prawdziwym przeznaczeniem.


Witam wszystkich serdecznie. To moje pierwsze opowiadanie o tematyce: Avatar. Nigdy nie miałam z takim czymś do czynienia, zwykle zajmowałam się pisaniem blogów o Harrym Potterze. Trochę pracowałam nad pisaniem tego rozdziału, a z efektu jestem bardzo zadowolona. Zapraszam do czytania, komentarze mile widziane.

"Milczenie jest ostatnią radością nieszczęśliwych; strzeż się, by ktokolwiek poznał twoje cierpienie, bo ciekawość ludzka pije nasze łzy, jak muchy krew rannego jelenia." - Aleksander Dumas

Dziesięcioletnia dziewczynka o długich, brązowych włosach siedziała na kamieniu, otulona niebieskim płaszczem, doskonale chroniącym ją przed zimnem. Wpatrywała się pustym wzrokiem przed siebie, myśląc o swojej matce, która została wzięta do niewoli Narodu Ognia. Tak bardzo za nią tęskniła, brakowało jej miłości i zrozumienia ze strony ukochanej rodzicielki. Westchnęła głęboko i spojrzała na brata bawiącego się z innymi dziećmi. Zachowywał się, jakby o tym zapomniał, o tej tragedii, która wydarzyła się tak niedawno.

Nagle w stronę Katary poszybowała śnieżna kula, którą oberwała prosto w twarz. Sokka wybuchnął śmiechem, a za jego śladem poszli pozostali.

- Bardzo śmieszne - powiedziała chłodnym tonem, zrzucając z siebie biały puch. Ostatnio nie miała na nic ochoty, nawet na zabawy z rówieśnikami.

- Kataro, nie bądź taka sztywna! - krzyknął starszy brat, podchodząc do siostry i mocno pociągnął ją za rękaw. Katara nie ruszyła się z miejsca, czując, że łzy zbierają się w kącikach jej niebieskich oczu.

- Spadaj, Sokka! - warknęła, odpychając brata, który upadł na ziemię i spojrzał na siostrę z żalem w oczach. Katara pobiegła w stronę igloo, usiadła na kocu i podciągając nogi pod brodę. Łzy zaczęły płynąć po jej twarzy, zanim zdołała je powstrzymać. Czuła się taka bezradna i samotna, nie mogła na nikogo liczyć, nawet na swoją babcię. Ojciec zwykle był zajęty i nie poświęcał dzieciom czasu. Katara doskonale go rozumiała, sama nie zdołałaby podołać tak wielu obowiązkom. Nie miała do niego żalu, wiedziała, że nadal gdzieś w środku odczuwa cierpienie po stracie ukochanej żony. Katara wciągnęła głośno powietrze, przymykając powieki. Nagle usłyszała kroki, odwróciła się i zobaczyła swojego brata obsypanego śniegiem. Chłopak podszedł do siostry, obejmując ją ramieniem.

- Przepraszam, Kataro - rzekł skruszony, uśmiechając się przepraszająco. Ona jedynie wtuliła się w jego ramię i odwzajemniła gest.

- To ja powinnam przeprosić, miałam zły humor i swoje emocje wyładowałam na tobie, przepraszam - powiedziała z żalem w głosie, mocniej obejmując brata. Tak bardzo go kochała, chociaż tak rzadko mu to mówiła.

- Nic się nie stało - odpowiedział spokojnie. - Też za nią tęsknię - dopowiedział, a ten tajemniczy błysk zniknął z jego oczu. - Będzie dobrze...

Katara uśmiechnęła się smutno, opuszkami palców dotknęła naszyjnika i obiecała sobie, że już nigdy nie zawiedzie swojej matki, że będzie taka jak ona i będzie walczyć o dobro wioski.

Młody chłopak o czarnych, rozwichrzonych włosach i złotych oczach stał nad oczkiem wodnym i karmił żółwio kaczki, rzucając im okruszki chleba. Zuko od bardzo długiego czasu nie widział swojej matki. Coraz bardziej wątpił w jej powrót, lecz podświadomość podpowiadała mu, że jest jeszcze nadzieja.

Nie odczuwał niczego, oprócz smutku i żalu. Prawie z nikim nie rozmawiał, unikał rówieśników i nie zwracał nawet najmniejszej uwagi na szaloną siostrę, która biegała po ogrodzie razem ze swoimi przyjaciółkami. Najbardziej bolało go to, że ojciec się nim nie interesował, pomiatał i upokarzał go przed innymi.

Nagle obok niego stanęła młoda dziewczyna o czarnych włosach i surowym wyrazie twarzy. Była to Mai, najlepsza przyjaciółka jego siostry.

- Coś się stało? - zapytała, przypatrując się mu z uwagą. Zuko nawet na nią nie spojrzał. Chociaż bardzo ją lubił, to nie miał siły na rozmowę o jego problemach. Pokręcił głową i wrócił do poprzedniego zajęcia. - Dlaczego kłamiesz?

Zuko wywrócił oczami, pozbywając się kolejnych okruszków chleba. Spojrzał za ramię i dostrzegł radosną i szczęśliwą siostrę popychającą Ty Lee, która z głośnym trzaskiem upadła na ziemię. Prychnął z dezaprobatą i westchnął głęboko. Zazdrościł Azuli - ona urodziła się szczęśliwa, a on miał szczęście, że się urodził.

- Wybacz, Mai - powiedział, kłaniając się lekko i opuszczając ogród. Wszedł do zamku, który otaczały setki żołnierzy. Skierował się w stronę komnaty z obrazami, stanął przed drzwiami i po chwili pchnął je, wchodząc do bogato zdobionego pomieszczenia. Z góry pokoju zwisał kryształowy żyrandol, a ściany zdobiło wiele obrazów przedstawiających dawnych Władców Ognia. Chodził po komnacie, przyglądając się każdemu z osobna. W końcu stanął przed obrazem jego pradziadka, Sozina, legendarnego władcy, który zabił samego Avatara. Był to wysoki mężczyzna o bardzo wyraźnych rysach twarzy i złotych, połyskujących oczach.

Właśnie to on zapoczątkował wojny wśród narodów. Zuko powinien się cieszyć, że jego kraj przyczynił się do tworzenia nowej historii. Jednak zamiast radości, odczuwał wściekłość do swojej nacji za to, co zrobili tym bezbronnym ludziom. Westchnął cicho, przymykając powieki. Teraz nie powinien zamartwiać się takimi rzeczami, tylko próbować uczyć się magii ognia. Nie może myśleć o swojej matce, nie w tym momencie. Zacisnął usta, pojedyncza łza spłynęła po jego policzku. Pokręcił energicznie głową. Nie może pozwolić sobie na chwilę słabości, musi być silny...


End file.
